


noble;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY, but yeah, i dont really have the creativity right now, ive never played these games im in too deep, wrote this a couple of days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has big, round eyes like her mother, though the color that inhabit them are closer to his, except the golds are more vibrant, like honeycomb or the sunlight streaming through windows in early morning. They had named her a week after her birth, Ariette curled up against his bare chest with their newborn daughter babbling in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noble;

She has big, round eyes like her mother, though the color that inhabit them are closer to his, except the golds are more vibrant, like honeycomb or the sunlight streaming through windows in early morning. They had named her Isohbelle a week after her birth, Ariette curled up against his bare chest with their newborn daughter babbling in the background. She had traced one of the scars on his shoulder down to its end before speaking, drawing a soft breath, moving herself to avoid the pains that still plagued her from giving birth. “I was thinking.” “Hmm?” He'd sighed into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she continued, “I know that you would like to name her something family related, something _noble_ like yours, but I was thinking something more.. Common.” “You think my name noble?” “Hush, you know what I mean, Cullen.” He let out a soft chuckle, brushing his hand along the bare skin that her nightdress left revealed, causing a shiver to ghost through her body. “Like what, then?” Her hand was resting palm down on his stomach, her eyes further away than any place he could ever reach, breath causing the small, almost invisible hairs scattered across his skin to prickle. She places a kiss to the taut skin closest to her, eyelashes fluttering as she blinks away the memory that had taken her from him for a moment. “When I was little, my mother used to tutor a girl, she was pretty, taught me how to braid my hair like the nobles would. Sometimes.. Sometimes we would speak about what I wanted to do when I grew up, I was only small, I wanted to fight dragons and save the world and marry a prince- but, when she talked about growing older, she talked about naming her children. How she'd have a countless many, all with wide smiles and mischief brewing in their eyes.” Her eyelids squeeze shut and possible scenarios run through his mind as to how this story ends, but by the way she had searched out his other hand and was now holding it close to her small frame, it was not a good one. “I remember when she left, she was smiling and promised to send me letters about where she was to live once she had gotten married. I waited. For years. Everyday I would run out to the little box, hoping that she'd honored her word and sent me pages filled with words about the beauties of the world outside the small village. They never came.” He looked down at her, her voice small, breaking at the thought of the words she was about to release into the open air. “Her father closed himself off from everything. It- it took me a while to understand why. I stopped asking for her, and when my mama thought me old enough she told me what I really hoped hadn't happened. Her name was Rose, and she couldn't have the babies she had always wanted to, they'd left her a broken mess- it was mercy.” Cullen pushed himself down the bed to pull her close to him, to hold her while the soft sob came from her body. After a while, she looked up at him, tears having dried out and sleep starting to take its hold on both of them. “She didn't want- She only told me one of the names, told me why, told me that if she never used it and we still knew each other I could. I like to think I still know her, don't I?” He hides his face in the nook of her shoulder, his voice barely a vibration, muffled by the mass of her. “Of course you do.” She nods, then, falling asleep before continuing, leaving him to pull her warmth to him, kissing her cheek and letting unconsciousness take over him, as well.

 

He's counting the slight freckles appearing on his daughter's arms when she speaks about it again, tiptoeing over from behind him, not wanting to wake the infant or startle its father from his soft mutterings. There's fingers in his hair, and a soft smile curves its way onto his lips as she massages his head, listening to the numbers he sprouts as he presses a careful fingertip to each little spot. A silence settles between them, comfortable while they both watch the small rise and fall of their child's chest as she sleeps, dreaming about something only the maker knows of. “Isohbelle.” Its a sweet sound in his ears, her voice quiet, breath ghosting over the back of his neck as she moves closer to reach and pull a section of blanket around the baby, a small gust of wind makes him vaguely aware of how close it was to sunset. He looks up to her, after a moment, a playful look on his face to accompany the comment about to fall from his lips. “I still don't understand how my name is noble, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> baby fic wins forever. but is cullen in character? im not even sure.


End file.
